A Lasting Last Name
by Kikushi
Summary: Tenten knew she was different when she found out that she did not own a last name. Will she ever find one? NejiTen, oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto._

_**Summary:** Tenten knew she was different when she found out that she did not own a last name. Will she ever find one? NejiTen, oneshot._

* * *

**A Lasting Last Name**

**By: Kikushi**

When the Hokage decided to send her to school for the first time, Tenten had been ecstatic.

She brushed her hair for the first time since her parents died.

She put on the best piece of clothing she owned.

But then school started. And so did roll call.

"…Uzumaki Naruto... (Here!)…..Yamanaka Ino…. (Here!)…..and Tenten."

She did not mind at first. Besides, she saw nothing wrong with it.

It was on that very same day that Tenten's world turned upside down.

The other children did not like her. _She's different_, they told each other, _she doesn't have a last name_.

_That's why she's always called last._

"I do have a last name!" a very young Tenten screamed at them, "I just can't remember it!"

But it came as a very hard blow to her. She had no honor. She had no family. She had no name.

She was an outcast.

Year after year, Tenten was always called last.

But each time, Tenten only looked up, smiled, and said, "Here!"

She now knew her place in roll call. She was always last: always had been, always will be. Because unlike the others, she did_ not_ have a last name.

But her school days came to an end and she was eventually grouped with two of her classmates, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. She came to love her team and her teacher. They were her only family.

She worked hard. She trained. She wanted to be so strong that no one would care whether she had a last name or not. She wanted to be so strong that someone might marry her someday and give her what she's always wanted: a last name.

And that's why her defeat in the Chunin Exams absolutely _destroyed_ her.

It was nighttime and she was in her hospital bed, silently crying. Gai-sensei and Lee stopped by earlier, but no one else. But she was not expecting anyone else anyways.

So she almost died a _second time_ in surprise when she heard his voice behind her.

"Why are you crying?"

She turned her head to see Neji standing by her bedside, almost invisible in the dark, and she hastily wiped her tears away.

"I'm not," she told him, even though he already saw.

"Don't lie to me, Tenten." His voice was as cold as ever.

"Well, why do you think?!" she snapped at him, "I lost!"

He stared at her unblinkingly. "I did not know this exam was this important to you."

Tenten avoided his gaze. "It is… It _was_."

Neji fell silent as new tears streamed down her cheeks. He never knew that strong Tenten could cry.

Slightly trembling, she whispered, "I worked _so hard_."

"I know."

"I thought I was doing so well."

"You are."

"Now it's all gone. _I'm_ all gone."

"No, you're not."

Tenten sobbed even harder. "Y-you wouldn't u-understand! This w-was my chance and I b-blew it…"

Neji hesitated, but couldn't help himself. "Your chance?"

"All I ever wanted," she whispered brokenly, "It was a-all I ever wanted…"

"What do you want, Tenten?" Neji asked almost soothingly.

And she looked at him, tears in her eyes, and Neji felt his heart break underneath the ice.

"All I ever wanted in my life was a last name."

"But Tenten," Neji started at once, "It's not impor-"

"Don't you dare say that it's not important!" Tenten yelled, cutting him off. She looked, for an instant, like a dangerous beast lunging for its kill.

They were both quiet for a while, Tenten breathing raggedly, and Neji hardly breathing at all.

Then so quietly, almost like a whisper, "I don't mind it."

Tenten looked at him, her voice breaking, "But _I do_, Neji. I _need it_."

Days, weeks, months, and years later, Tenten could only remember two beautiful things that happened that night:

She, who had died so long ago, had been _reborn_.

And Neji's words, that struck her heart as hard as it struck her when she realized she had no last name:

"All I ever wanted in my life was a last name."

"But Tenten, it's not impor-"

"Don't you dare say that it's not important!"

"I don't mind it."

"But _I do_, Neji. I _need it_."

"_Then I'll give you mine._"

* * *

... _Pretty much wrote it while procrastinating... Review!_


End file.
